Yume
by Yunny-Chan
Summary: Les rêves sont souvent agréables, mais quand il faut revenir a la réalité, ca fait mal, très mal...


**YUME**

**Auteur: Yunny-Chan**

**Genre: Deathfic, Yaoi, POV, chialando?**

**Dislaimer: Aucun perso m'appartient, même pas Sasuke **

* * *

J'ai fait un rêve, un rêve où le vent caressait ma peau.

J'ai rêvé que je volais, que ma vie n'avait été qu'un cauchemar

J'espérais qu'un jour je me réveillerais et qu'ainsi j'oublierais...le passé, le présent...ce futur qui m'attend

Mais surtout...surtout, ce que tu m'as laissé.

Le goût amer d'un baiser d'adieu...

J'ai rêvé sentir a nouveau tes mains glissées dans mes cheveux, d'entendre ta voix murmurer mon nom de cette façon si particulière

J'ai espéré, mais j'ai appris que les miracles n'existent pas. Chimères, ma vie n'est faite que de Chimères.

Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, je voulais que tu reste là, avec moi, que tu n'ailles pas sacrifier ta vie pour un personne qui ne le mérite pas , que tu ne connaissais pas.

Tu me manque

Tu me hante

Je te hais

Mais je t'aime

Reviens moi, reviens moi Néji, tu me manque, les larmes coulent le longs de mes joues, je les sens elles sont chaudes comparé a la pluie froide qui tombe.

Je suis si seul sans toi. Tu me comprenais, tu étais comme moi. Toi, mon rival, mon ami, mon frère...mon amant...

J'ai rêvé que, comme avant, tu venais m'enlacer par derrière, que je sentais a nouveau ta peau contre la mienne, ton souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

J'ai rêvé que tu étais vivant...

Que tu me murmurais ces mots tendres, ces trois mots que tu ne m'as jamais dit.

_Je t'aime_

Tu n'as pas eu le temps de les prononcés. Le regrette tu la où tu es? Me voies tu? Sens tu le vide que tu m'as laissé dans le cœur?

Je veux te rejoindre, mais j'ai quelque chose a faire avant

Tu le sais

Je dois tuer cet homme

Celui qui m'a tout pris

Ma famille, ma vie, mon amant, mon cœur

J'ai encore ton sang sur mes mains, il s'enfuit, doucement, lentement, la pluie l'emmène avec elle.

Enfin je crois, je ne sais pluie, c'est peut-être le mien, a force de serré les poings, j'ai du me blessé avec mes ongles...Oui c'est sûrement cela, ça fait trop longtemps...Trop longtemps que tu es parti, une éternité...

Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce que j'aime finit-il toujours par mourir ou disparaître?

Pourquoi t'obstines-tu Aniki a tous les tuer?

Pourquoi dois-je rester toujours tout seul?

Pourquoi?

La pluie s'arrête mais pas mes larmes. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré, avant j'étais seul et froid, je n'avais pas besoin de larme mais tu m'a rendu mon sourire, mes sentiments...mon cœur...

_-Sasuke-Kun?_

C'est elle, c'est pour elle que tu n'existe plus, par elle. Ta marque s'était effacée, tu ne me l'avais pas dit, tu ne voulais pas que je le sache, mais a quoi bon? Cela serait revenu au même non? Tu ne serais plus là de toute façon...

-_Sasuke-Kun, je...je suis désolée_

_-Tes excuses ne le feront pas revenir...Hinata._

_-Je sais mais..._

-_Je t'en prie, tais toi_

Je vous en prie, laissez moi, laissez moi seul avec ma peine, laissez moi mourir de tristesse.

-_Hé Sasuke, on se met pas dans des états pareils quand on déteste quelqu'un_

C'est Naruto, qui essaye lamentablement de me remonter le moral. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne sait pas, aucun d'entre eux ne sait pour nous deux

On tenait a gardé ces sentiments pour nous, on ne voulait pas le faire partager; On voulait vivre ça seuls tous les deux. C'était plus excitant...Et ça nous convenait

Tu te rappelles notre premier baiser, c'était un jour de pluie aussi. C'était venu comme ça, un regard, une sensation, puis nos lèvres qui se sont scellées, et nos corps qui se réchauffaient. Les caresses échangeaient, les gémissement étouffés.

Notre première fois

Notre dernière fois

Ce que j'ai vécu avec toi, c'était incroyable, c'était le bonheur suprême, avec toi j'étais toujours heureux, tes sourires me donnaient envie de sourire, ton rire me faisait rire aussi, je vivait par toi, je vivais pour toi.

...Mais c'est fini tout ça

Pour toujours...

A jamais...

Je n'en peux plus, je me sens tombé a genoux, les larmes coulent de plus en plus, je ne m'arrête plus, je n'ai plus le courage

-_Hé Sasuke reprend toi!!_

_-Comment...?_

_-Laisse toi du temps_

_-Comment pourrais je vivre sans lui? Dis le moi Naruto_

Il me regarde surpris, il ne me comprend pas, aucun d'entre eux ne me comprend. Il n'y aura d'ailleurs plus personne, désormais autour de moi il n'y a que solitude.

-_Oublie le..._

_-Je ne peux pas_

_-Il étais destiné a mourir_

_-Il m'avait promis_

_-Quoi?_

_-Qu'il ne m'abandonnerai pas..._

Oui, tu me l'avais promis, mais tu as failli, après tout...tu es, non, tu étais un être humain.

Je sens quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras, pendant une seconde j'ai crû que c'était toi, mais c'est impossible, totalement impossible. Mais je me laisse allé contre ce torse, contre ce cœur qui est là pour me soutenir, pour m'aider.

-_Reste avec nous Sasuke_

_-Plus personne n'a besoin de moi a présent_

_-Si, pense a ceux qui t'aime_

_-Plus personne ne m'aime _

_-Et tes amis? _

_-Je n'en n'ais pas, j'ai toujours été tout seul_

_-Et moi? J'ai besoin de toi moi_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce que je t'aime_

Ta voix, j'ai presque cru entendre ta voix. Néji...je veux vivre...avec toi et ce même si je dois mourir...Laisse moi te rejoindre...S'il te plait

Je sens Naruto qui resserre sa prise sur moi. A-t-il entendu mes pensées? Les a-t-il deviné?

C'est comme il y a longtemps, c'est exactement pareil. Quand père et mère sont mort, quand mon grand frère, la personne que j'aimais le plus m'a abandonné. Il n'y a qu'une seule différence entre vous, lui, pour derniers mots m'a dit des paroles cruelles, toi, tu n'as rien dit.

Aucun son

Juste un regard

Un baiser...

...Ensanglanté

Un adieu...

Un promesse brisée

Maintenant, il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour moi, je ne ressens plus rien sinon la peine, je ne vis pas, je ne veux plus.

Naruto est toujours là, toujours avec moi. Je ne le comprends pas, il dit que c'est parce qu'il m'aime, je lui répond que moi pas, et tout ce qu'il trouve a répondre c'est qu'il attendra que mon cœur guérisse, puis il sourit, comme si c'était normal, comme si je lui avait offert le plus beau des présents.

J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre que moi, qu'il perdait son temps, mais en vain, il est trop têtu, en fait, il te ressemble un peu sur ce point là.

Juste un peu

Jamais il ne sera toi, et ce ne serait pas juste, du moins pour lui.

Je lui ais dit, mais il me sourit toujours et change de sujet de conversation. Quand je suis avec lui je me sens perdu, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je me sens coupable parce qu'avec lui, j'oublie ma peine, je t'oublie

_Je me dégoûte_

Avec lui, je ne rêve plus de choses impossibles, je ne rêve plus de te retrouver, non je rêve d'autre chose, je rêve de lui, je rêve de refaire ma vie. J'en ais parlé avec lui, et il m'a dit ceci

_-C'est que tu revis _

_-Je ne veux pas_

_-Ca ne se demande pas_

_-J'ai pas le droit d'être heureux_

_-Et pourquoi?_

_-Parce que_

_-Tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux_

_-Je ne veux pas_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Pas sans lui_

_-Il est mort_

_-Non_

_-Ouvre les yeux_

_-C'est déjà fait_

A ce moment là, il a posé des mains sur mon visages, elles étaient chaudes alors que moi j'étais un mort.

_-Dis le Sasuke_

_-Non_

_-Dis le!_

Son visage s'approchait du mien, doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son front sur le mien, nos lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres...

_-Vas-y Sasuke_

_-Il..._

_-Tu peux le dire_

_-Il est..._

C'était trop douloureux, je ne pouvait pas le dire. J'ai fermé les yeux, c'est tellement plus simple, fermais les yeux et oublier, faire comme si de rien n'étais mais la réalité après fait tellement mal...

_-Il est mort..._

Voilà je l'avais dit, ces trois horribles mots étaient enfin prononcés. Et j'ai pleuré, mais cette fois ci je n'étais pas seul, Naruto était avec moi, pour moi.

De puis ce jour, je me suis remis à rêver d'évènements heureux, à rêver que je vivais des instants de pur bonheur, comme avec toi

Mais maintenant, tu n'es plus celui qui partage ces instants, non c'est un ange blond.

Est-ce que tu m'en veux?

Est ce que je dois aller de l'avant?

Est-ce que tu es d'accord?

Un petit oiseau se pose juste sur mon bras, un oiseau blanc. Il chante quelques secondes avant de s'en allait en virevoltant.

Je pose le bouquet de rose blanche sur ta tombe avant de partir, sans un mot, on n'en n'avait pas besoin. On comprenait nos silences, on était semblables.

Maintenant je vais retourné chez moi, où il m'attend, je dois lui dire avant de le perdre, je dois lui dire ces mots que je n'ais pas pu te dire.

Adieu Néji et...Pardonne moi

Pardonne moi mon silence

**Owari**


End file.
